LOTM: Raining Chaos S1 Finale/Transcript
(Erin is seen sitting on the couch) Erin:...... (Rose is seen sitting next to her) Rose: You think Slimer and Batty are done with their room yet? Erin: Not yet. They've still got a few things to set up for the babies. Rose: Ah. Okay. Erin: Until then, they're free to wander around. (Just as Erin says that, the babies all crawl up onto the couch) Babies: *Cooing* Rose:...Ummm, Erin? Erin: Hm? *looks* Oh! There they are! (Three of the babies crawl over to Erin while two stay with Rose) Rose: Uhhhhh.... Erin: Aww look at that Rosie, some wanted to meet you to. Rose: I noticed... Um.. Hi babies. Babies: *Cooing* Rose: Uhhhh, hehe. (The two then wrap around Rose's waist) Rose: Oh boy.... Erin: Oh, they want attention! Rose: Looks like it. (The 3 infants Erin got do the same) Erin: Oh boy. We got colorful slimy belts. Rose: Y-Yeah. Erin: Hm? Rose:..... Erin: Are you nervous? Rose: I haven't received Slimer's attention before. This will be the first if they do what I think they'll do. Erin: Oh my god that's right! You never got belly rubs from Slimy! Rose: Y-Yep... Erin: Well don't worry! It doesn't hurt! Rose:...... (The three babies around Erin's waist start to rub and poke at Erin's stomach a bit) Erin: T-There they go! Rose: Great..... (Erin giggles a bit) Rose:....... (Rose looks down at the two infants) Rose: *Thinking* It's okay Rosie. They won't bite. Calm down. (After a moment, the two infants start to rub and poke at Rose's stomach) Rose: !! *Stiffens a giggle* (Soon after, Slimer comes walking out of her room and into the living room) Slimer: Kids? Kids where'd you- *Sees Erin and Rose* Oh! Hey guys! Erin: *Giggles* H-Hey Slimy! Slimer: The kids in here? Rose: W-What do you think? Slimer: Heh. They really do like you guys! Erin: Y-Yeah we noticed. The take after they're m-mother after a-all. Slimer: That they do! Rose: S-So, *Giggle* How's the room coming along? Slimer: Good so far. We're turning the closet into their little sleeping space until we get something better for them. Erin: Y-You know, I-I should talk to Alex about e-expanding the mansion a little. Rose: E-Expanding? Erin: J-Just make a little bigger so we can f-fit more people here. Slimer: Oooh yeah that's a good idea! Erin: *Giggle* Y-Yeah. Slimer: *Smile* (Slimer goes and sits with the two) Slimer: Ooooh I still can't believe that I'm a parent now! This is gonna be fun! Erin: B-Being a parent isn't all f-f-fun and games Slimy! Rose: I-Its lots of work to! Slimer: Well that's why I got Batty! She and me we'll do this together! Babies: *Cooing* Slimer: That's right kids! Together! (The babies remove themselves from Erin and Rose and go over to Slimer) Rose: Oh thank you... Slimer: *Hugs her babies* Ooooh so cute! Erin: They really do take after you Slimy... Slimer: I know! Isn't it great!? Rose: Y-Yeah... Great... Slimer:... Oh um... Erin? Erin: Yeah? Slimer:... I am so so so so sorry for before.... Erin: O-Oh, it's okay Slimy. I don't blame you, you couldn't control yourself. Slimer: Yeah.... Erin: Besides, I think I've been through worse. Rose: Yeah. Between Gnash and the Queen, that does seem kind of small time. Erin: Must you always bring up Gnash? Rose: S-Sorry Erin. Erin: *Sigh* It's fine Rosie. Rose: Hmm... I wonder how Nettle and Graves are doing? Erin: Good question. (Soon, Xylia and Ivy enter the room) Ivy: Hello! Erin: Oh hey Xylia, Ivy! Xylia: Hi! *Sees Slimer's babies in Slimer's arms* And how are we doing today cuties? Babies: *Happy cooing* Xylia: *Smile* Slimer: Wanna sit down with us? Xylia: Sure. (Erin and Rose scoot over so Xylia and Ivy can sit) Ivy: Awww look at them! (The babies all reach out toward Ivy and Xylia) Babies: *Cooing* Slimer: Oh boy. They wanna spend time with you two. Ivy: Wait you mean- Rose: Yes. Ivy:... Um... Xylia: I don't mind. Ivy: Huh? B-But you're a goddess. Xylia: So? Doesn't mean I have to be serious ALL the time Ivy. Ivy: Uhhh, okay then. Slimer: Go on kids. Go play! (3 of the infants crawl over to Xylia wrap themselves around Xylia) Xylia: Oh! Ivy: Hm, cute! (Two go over and wrap around Ivy) Ivy: Huh? Rose: Oh you to Ivy. Ivy: Whoa! It's like a little slimy belt! Erin: Tell us about it. Rose: Don't get comfortable with it. They'll start playing any second now. Ivy: Awww cute! Rose: Heh. (The infants then start to rub against Xylia and Ivy) Xylia: ! *Starts to giggle* Ivy: S-Stop it babies! Slimer: Awwwww they love you! Ivy: C-Can't they show affection a-another way?? Sliimer: *Shrugs* Not that I can think of. Erin: They're Slimer's kids after all. Slimer: *Giggle* Yep! Batty: *Voice* Hey there mine to you know! (Batty comes up behind the group) Slimer: Oh its okay sweetie, they know you're they're mom to. Batty: Heh, yeah! Slimer: *Smile* Ivy: T-This is really weird, can you make them stop please? Slimer: Babies! Come here to mommy! (The babies stop and go over to Slimer) Xylia: Aww... Erin: Oh! Have you guys decided on names? Slimer: Not yet. But I got a few ideas for this colorful bunch. Babies: *Cooing* Slimer: *Giggle* Batty: Come on Slimy. We gotta finish the room. Slimer: Yeah you're right. Xylia: We can keep an eye on the babies for you. Slimer: Can you? Ivy: Sure! Rose: We can do that Slimy! Erin: A chance to spend with these cuties? Not a problem! Slimer: Thanks guys! *To the infants* Okay kid. Listen to the nice ladies while me and mommy work okay? Babies: *Cooing* Slimer: Great! Have fun! (Slimer puts the babies on the couch and leaves with Batty) Erin: So. There's 5 babies and four of us. Maybe I could get Jessica to help us keep an eye on one of them. Rose: That's a great idea. Hmm. Which one do you want Erin? Erin: I like the blue one. He's cute. (Erin comes up and picks up the blue one) Erin: Aren't you little boy blue? Blue: *Cooing* Erin: Awwwww! Rose: Cute! Xylia: Me and Ivy will take the Green and Yellow one! Ivy: Sure I can do that! Rose: *Picks up the Red and Pink one* I'll bring one of these two to Jessica. Let her decide which one to look after. Erin: Okay! Xylia: Be right back! (Ivy and Xylia take they're infants and head off and Rose goes to find Jessica) Erin: Well little boy blue what should we do? Blue: *Cooing* (Blue wraps around Erin once again) Erin: *sigh* If that's where you wanna stay. Blue: *Giggle* Erin: Well, let's go see if we can get you a snack! (The infant coos as Erin goes into the kitchen. Rose is seen approaching Jessica) Rose: Hey Jessie! Jessica: Oh hey Rosie. What's up? Rose: I brought a gift! Jessica: *Gasp* Slimy's babies! Rose: Yep! Me Erin Xylia and Ivy are looking after them. Wanted to know if you wanted to look after one to. Jessica: Well of course I do! Rose: Which one? (Jessica looks at the infants) Jessica: Hmmmm. (Jessica points at the pink one) Jessica: *Gasp* This one! (Jessica takes the Pink one) Jessica: She's so cute! Pink: *Cooing and snuggles up to Jessica* Jessica: *Giggles* Awwww. Rose: Well, I guess I'll take Red then. Jessica: Oh this is gonna be great! Its just like when I looked after Sammy! Rose: Yep! And this will be like when I raised Grey! Red: *Cooing* Rose: *Smiles* Jessica: Well, have fun! Rose: You too! (The two walk off each with their own Infant. Ivy and Xylia are then seen sitting in one of the bedrooms with the Yellow and Green infants) Xylia: *Petting the green one* This will be fun right Ivy? (Ivy is seen with the Yellow Infant wrapped around her) Ivy: Heh, yeah it will! Xylia: *Smile* Ivy: I don't see why they always have to wrap around us though. Xylia: Its not so bad. Ivy: Still its kind of weird. Xylia: Well hey, maybe this way we won't lose track of them. Ivy: Yeah that's true. (The Yellow infant rubs against Ivy's stomach) Yellow: *Happy cooing* Ivy: Awww. So cute. You think I'll have infants this cute? Xylia: Of course silly! Ivy: Really? Xylia: Well yeah! Look at you! Ivy: *giggle* Xylia: I'm certain those kids will be as cute as you. Ivy: Thanks mom! Xylia: *Smile* (The Green Infant then wraps around Xylia) Xylia: Oh, I know what you want! (Xylia feels the green infant rubbing her stomach) Xylia: *Giggles* Such cute little girls! Ivy: Yeah they are! Xylia: Hehe! (The two smile at each other before the scene cuts to Rose sitting back with Erin on the couch) Rose: Hey! Erin: You got your baby? Rose: Yep! He's right here! Erin: Oh you got the red one. Rose: Yeah Jessica like the pink one. Erin: Guess its up to us to look after the boys. Rose: Yep! Erin: Well luckily I got mine some chocolate to hold it over. Rose: Oh I should get mine some chocolate to. Erin: Good idea. Then why don't we play a game with them? Rose: Sounds like fun! Erin: Yeah! What if we introduce them to Hide and Seek? Rose: Great idea! ALL infants like that game! Erin: Right! Okay kids, get off for a second! Babies:...... Erin: Babies? (Erin goes to get Blue off, but he grabs onto her and holds on) Blue: *Sad whine* Erin: B-Baby what's wrong? Rose: I don't think it wants to play Erin. I think it just wants to stay wrapped around you. Erin: Awwww. Blue: *Sad whine* Erin: Well.....Okay. Rose: Maybe we can watch a movie instead! Erin: Oh yeah! There's gotta be something they'll like! (Erin goes over to the DVD shelf) Erin: Alright. Anything in particular Blue? Blue: *Cooing* Erin: Hmmm, maybe I should go with a kids movie. (Erin then feels Blue poking her) Erin: *Giggling* H-Huh? (Blue then points at a DVD) Erin: Hm? (Erin takes the DVD) Erin: Galactic Conflict 2? Blue: *Happy nod* Erin: Uhhh well, okay! Rose: Um... Are you sure? Erin: Its what Blue wants. Rose: Isn't it a bit violent? Erin: There's no blood or anything. Rose: But there are explosions and death. Erin: Hmm.. Maybe you're right. Maybe- (Blue starts to shift around) Erin: ! Okay okay okay we'll put it on! (Blue stops) Erin: *Sigh* Rose: *Giggle* Erin: Hmph. (Erin puts the DVD in) Erin: Let's do this! (Erin and Rose sit together with they're infants and play the DVD.) TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:LOTM: Raining Chaos Category:LOTM: Raining Chaos Season 1 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts Category:Finales